thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
El'yon
The El'yon, or People of El, are one of the great civilizations of Solverse. They are the direct descendants of the First Empire and inhabit the Andromeda Galaxy. History The El'yon fought in the Solarian War. Abilities and Powers Language El'yon language, called El'yonic by the Tara'yon, is unique in that it is primarily a psychic language. The El'yon communicate with one another through thought, feeling, and intuition, reserving vocalization almost exclusively for communication with mortal and less evolved races. El'yon language is a derivative of the original, highly refined Aion'ari'yon language. Few words from the language have made their way into El'yonic speech, but much of it is preserved in El'yon writing. It largely influenced ancient Sumerian language. The spoken El'yon language has creative power. It is not possible to lie in El'yonic. When spoken telepathically through the Aetaern between El'yon, they are creating in the Empyrean; when spoken aloud, that creation becomes physical. Writing did not exist until after the fall of the First Empire. The El'yon writing system was created as a way to preserve the knowledge of the First Empire until such time as the lesser races could learn of it. El'yon words are given in bold with the commonly understood El'yon meaning directly afterwords. The literal Tara'yon translations for some of the words are given in italics at the end. * Aion'ari: The One. The Maker of El'yon civilization. Tara'yon, Celestial. * Aion: One. Tara'yon, The Eternal One. * Aion'ari'yon: The root species of the present El'yon race. Tara'yon: People of the One. * El: Proper name for the Father and ruler of El'yon race. A visible and understandable expression of Aion. Tara'yon: The Living One. * Aetaern: The collective consciousness of the El'yon race. Tara'yon: the Present One. * Ari: definite article "the". Indicates the absoluteness and total reality of the thing being spoken of. Objective truth rather than subjective. * Uranti'yon: the Leomhi. Tara'yon: People of Urantia. * Tara'yon: humans from Earth. The word Tara is a corruption of Terra. Tara'yon: People of Earth. * Fal: Near, close to, in the presence of, among. * Hara'yon: People of transcendence. Ascended beings on their way to the Celestial realm. * Aion'fal: El'yon word for Joshua after Daedalus. Tara'yon: Near to Aion. * Taia'yon: Celestial beings of the first degree. * Lei: Domain. * A''': No, negation. * '''Sha: Prophet. * Ari'yon: All inhabitants of the Infinite Empire. * Yoshu'yon: El'yon word for Second Dominion. Tara'yon: People of Joshua. * Yí: genderless pronoun, a person. Used in reference to someone else. * Wa: an object. * Ya'ri: the first people created. * Da: spiritual light * Se: personal pronoun used to refer to self. * Th: shows possession * Mi: high * Kha: full * Me: to be * Ra: change * Bra: literal light * De: darkness * Dae: place * An: firmament, sky * Ki: earth; Jewel Planet * En: Lord * Lil: Storm * Ea: Word * Nin: female * Har: Sacred * Sag: Mountain * Kai: suffering Grammar Adjectives come after the noun. Therefore, the phrase "people of El" is properly rendered El'yon rather than Yon'el. Notable El'yon The first El'yon to come in contact with humanity was called The Watcher and became a lifelong friend of Joshua. Divisions * Wild El'yon: those who do not pursue the agenda of the Infinite Empire. * En'ana'yon: a group of exclusively female El'yon who dwell on wild, aboreal and uncivilized worlds, preferring to live close to the naturalistic creation of the Shaeloah. They speak a language of their own totally unrelated to El'yonic and prefer not to make use of the Gate technology. It is hypothesized by Second Dominion scientists that tales of this group of El'yon related to Sumerian civilization in the Old Earth period inspired the Enmerker and Lord of Arratta Sumerian epic. * The Circle of the Eternal Flame are El'yon historians and recorded the very events of Solverse that are related throughout the three trilogies. They are the creators and codifiers the El'yonic language. It could be said that the Solverse cycle is written by the first El'yon inductee into this Celestial organisation, called simply "The Writer". Behind the Scenes Frank J. Tipler's Physics of Christianity is the inspiration behind much of the El'yon technology. The El'yon regard him as a prophet. Category:First Trilogy Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy Category:Universal Category:Old Earth Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Language